OS - Wolf and Star
by Yunea
Summary: Lily Evans n'aime pas Sirius Black. Elle le trouve trop snob, trop prétentieux, trop beau, trop mystérieux. Mais Remus lui, est attiré par cette aura étrange et veut savoir ce qui se cache derrière cette façade. [UA - Wolfstar]


« Oh merde ! »

La voix de Lily retentit dans le hall du lycée et Remus esquisse un sourire. Rien qu'au son de sa voix et au froncement de ses sourcils, il connait la raison de son énervement. Son sourire s'agrandit quand la rousse se retourne vers lui, ses cheveux volant dans tous les sens.

« Et toi, n'en profite pas pour te moquer, Remus John Lupin. » dit-elle en pointant un doigt furieux sur son torse. Ce qui aurait pu l'impressionner si Lily ne lui arrivait pas au menton. Pas que Lily soit petite, au contraire. Mais c'est Remus qui est grand.  
Cela dit, ça n'embête pas Lily, parce que comme ça, Remus peut regarder dans les couloirs et la prévenir s'il voit Black et Potter venir vers eux.

Lily n'aime pas Black. Trop snob, trop prétentieux, trop beau, trop mystérieux - mais elle déteste encore plus Potter et ses cheveux en pétards et ses lunettes rondes qui le font ressembler à un hibou. Alors quand elle voit le sourire joyeux de Remus, elle grogne.

« Sérieux, je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour le trouver mignon. »

Remus lève les yeux au ciel. « J'en sais rien. Je le trouve beau, c'est tout. »

La jeune fille pousse un grognement rageur et lui attrape le bras.

« Bon. Puisque tu sembles décidé à garder tes goûts de merde, ta punition sera de m'accompagner faire les courses. Je te rappelle que ton anniversaire est dans moins d'une semaine. »

« Mon... Anniversaire ? »

Remus est surpris. Il ne se souvient pas d'avoir donné son accord pour une fête mais il y a beaucoup de choses dont Lupin ne se souvient pas. Par exemple, il ne se souvient même pas s'il a mangé, ce midi.  
Quand il lui fait part de ses réflexions, Lily lui tend un sandwich sans même regarder dans son sac. Remus le prend sans rien dire, amusé.  
Lily a toujours un sandwich, deux ou trois pansements, du baume à lèvre et un tee-shirt de rechange dans son sac. Au cas où, elle dit toujours.  
Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il ne peut pas se rappeler avoir donné son accord pour une fête et que Lily ne lui a pas répondu.

« Tu n'as pas répondu »il lui fait remarquer après avoir mangé la moitié de son sandwich.

La rousse est en train de farfouiller dans son sac pour retrouver ses clefs de voiture. Étonnant, se dit vaguement Remus, qu'elle puisse retrouver quelque chose dans le bordel de son sac.  
Son amie relève la tête et le fixe, un sourcil relevé et l'autre froncé.

« Répondu à quoi ? »

« A ma question. Est-ce que j'ai dit oui pour une fête ? »

Lily éclate de rire. Son rire est joyeux et entraînant. Elle l'embrasse sur la joue. « Bien sûr que non. C'est pour ça que je le fais quand même. Enfin Rem', tu vas avoir dix-huit ans, c'est important d'en profiter ! »

Remus soupire. Il déteste les fêtes. Trop de gens, trop de bruit, trop d'alcool. Mais si c'est Lily qui s'en occupe, alors il veut bien tenter de faire un effort. Mais seulement s'il a un droit de véto sur les gens invités.

« De toute façon, dit Lily en entrant dans la voiture, même si tu choisis qui vient et qui ne vient pas, on aura des invités surprise. C'est comme ça, faut croire. »

Remus grommelle vaguement quelque chose qui ressemble à un _fait chier putain_ en s'installant à côté d'elle, sur le siège passager. C'est pas que ça l'embête, mais Remus n'aime pas trop les gens.  
Lily commence à lister ceux qu'elle prévoie d'inviter. Il y aura Alice, bien sûr. Alice elle est petite, les cheveux courts, qui passe son temps à en changer la couleur.

Remus l'aime bien, elle est sympa. Elle est un peu la deuxième amie qu'il a - Lily étant la première, bien entendu.

Il y aura aussi Frank Longbottom, le copain d'Alice. Remus ne se souvient pas vraiment de sa tête, mais il se rappelle qu'il est sympa.

Et il y aura aussi Peter Pettigrow, Dorcas, Marlène, Black et Potter.

Remus relève brusquement la tête en entendant ces deux derniers noms.

« Tu les as invités ? » il demande, surpris.

Lily lui jette un coup d'œil narquois. « Bien sûr que non. Mais tu peux être sûr que s'ils en entendent parler, ils viendront s'incruster. »

Elle parle d'une voix agacée mais elle a un petit sourire.  
Remus ne dit rien et replonge le nez dans son sandwich. En soit, il n'a plus vraiment faim mais il se force à manger, parce que Lily le surveille du coin de l'œil.

.

Quand Remus ouvre les yeux, il regrette immédiatement. Il n'a pas prévu, hier, que le soleil inonderait la fenêtre et l'endroit où il dort. Il referme les paupières et roule sur le côté en tentant de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé la veille.  
Déjà, il arrive vaguement à se rappeler que c'était son anniversaire et qu'il ne voulait pas y aller, jusqu'au moment où il a vu Black. Enfin. _Voir_ est un bien grand mot. Disons plutôt qu'il s'est fait renverser par un monstre à deux têtes hurlantes, qui s'était avéré être Black et Potter.

Mais c'est pas grave, parce que Black lui a souri et souhaité un joyeux anniversaire, puis Potter l'a amené avec lui pour lui demander comment draguer Lily. Lily qui, d'ailleurs, a parfaitement capté son regard de détresse mais lui a souri. _Débrouille-toi_ , il disait, et Remus a passé la soirée avec les deux garçons.

Il finit par pousser un soupir et ouvre les yeux.

 _Heureusement que les parents de Lily sont pas là_ , il pense en voyant le bordel environnant.  
La première chose qu'il vérifie ensuite, c'est s'il a toujours ses vêtements.

Bon. Il est encore habillé, c'est déjà ça. Par contre, il ne comprend pas pour le truc contre lequel il dort bouge. Il lève donc la tête et tombe nez à nez avec le sourire moqueur de Black.

« Woh ! Euh... »

 _Merveilleux Lupin. T'as jamais été aussi pertinent._

« Salut Remus »

Ok, ça, il ne s'y attend pas. Déjà, Black connait son prénom. Ensuite, il semble plutôt content de sa position - collé à Remus _et oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu oh mon dieu il est trop proche._  
Et Remus n'est pas capable de penser à autre chose et il se rend brusquement compte que la situation est foutrement géniale.

Il est à deux doigts de parler quand Lily entre dans le salon en criant contre Potter. Elle a toujours son jean troué et son tee-shirt des Beatles, et ses cheveux sont retenus dans un vague chignon. Et elle semble réellement furieuse. Alors Remus se relève, sans prendre attention à ce qu'il fait et donne un coup de genoux dans les parties de Black. Il ne prête qu'un regard désolé à l'autre et se place entre Lily et Potter.

« Bon, ça suffit » il dit et il grimace quand sa propre voix retentit à ses oreilles. Visiblement, il a trop bu et là, il en fait les frais. Mais il doit calmer Lily, qui commence à l'engueuler. « Lil's, s'il te plaît, la ferme. J'ai mal à la tête et j'aimerai bien un peu de calme. »

La rousse grogne mais Remus lui jette un regard implorant. Le genre de regard qui la fait toujours craquer sa meilleure amie, et celle-ci fait un geste de la main.

« Très bien. Je vais te chercher un truc. Et toi, elle continue en pointant son doigt sur la poitrine de Potter, je t'interdis de toucher à quoique ce soit. »

Son ton est dur et elle fait volte-face en direction de la cuisine, ses cheveux laissant une trainée rousse dans son sillage.

Remus soupire et se laisse tomber sur le canapé, alors que Black, qui s'est relevé, rit légèrement avant de grimacer. Le châtain sourit intérieurement, parce qu'il n'est visiblement pas le seul à avoir trop bu. Les deux amis - des frères, vraiment - se tournent vers lui et James se met à babiller sur combien Lily est merveilleuse et combien il a de la chance d'être avec elle même si James est jaloux et...

« Attends, quoi ? »

La voix fatiguée de Remus l'interrompt et Potter se tourne vers lui.

« Bah... T'es pas son copain ? »

L'idée semble tellement absurde à Remus qu'il éclate de rire. Ce qui, quand on a trop bu la veille et déjà mal à la tête, est une réelle mauvaise idée. Qui se rappelle à lui par la douce impression que son crâne va exploser, et aussi par le regard douloureux de Black.

Il grimace légèrement et ferme les yeux.

« James, dit pas n'importe quoi, enfin. »

Le ton de Black est moqueur et Remus rouvre une paupière pour tomber sur un regard gris et amusé.

« Pourquoi ce serait n'importe quoi, d'abord ? » répond l'autre d'un ton boudeur.

« Parce que notre cher ami Remus Lupin ici présent est gay. »

Remus sursaute. _Merdemerdermerde comment il peut savoir ? J'ai rien dit pourtant..._

Il ne se rend pas compte que les deux autres ont arrêté de parler et que Lily entre une nouvelle fois dans le salon pour lui tendre un verre d'eau et un cachet.

.

« Comment il peut savoir ça ! » se plaint Remus, allongé en travers sur son lit, tandis que Lily est assise par terre et dessine. Ils sont dans la chambre de Remus et c'est le lundi soir. Ils ont passé la journée de la veille à ranger la maison de Lily après le carnage du samedi - selon elle.

Ils ont été aidés par Black et Potter mais Remus soupçonne plus James d'avoir forcé Sirius à rester pour gagner les faveurs de Lily - ça ne l'étonnerait pas vraiment, vu sa façon de regarder son amie. Parfois, Remus la plaint, mais là, il n'a rien fait. Il est resté avec Sirius pour ranger, _parce que c'est ma vengeance pour m'avoir laissé toute la soirée avec eux_. Et puis de toute façon, elle a l'air de bien l'aimer, Potter, même si elle ose pas le dire.

« J'en sais rien, elle répond doucement, mais c'est une bonne chose, non ? »

Elle sourit. « Parce que Black n'aime pas les filles. »

Remus renifle et fixe une tâche au plafond. _C'est fou comme les plafonds des internats sont dégueulasses,_ il pense.

« Moi je pense plutôt qu'il s'en fout. »

Un silence, puis :

« Je veux dire. Il a l'air de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. »

Lily lui donne un coup de coude dans la cuisse, parce que c'est le seul endroit qu'elle arrive à atteindre.

« C'est pas ce que James m'a dit. »

Remus tourne un peu la tête vers elle, mais pas trop parce que sinon, ça lui fait mal, et il dit : « C'est James, maintenant ? »

Lily grommelle un truc qui ressemble vaguement à _va te faire_ et se reconcentre sur son dessin.  
Ils ne parlent pas pendant plusieurs minutes et Remus sait que Lily cherche quelque chose de pertinent à lui dire.

Mais visiblement, rien ne lui vient et ils finissent la soirée dans un silence reposant. Lily sait qu'elle n'a pas envie de rentrer chez elle, parce qu'il faut qu'elle reprenne sa voiture et elle est trop fatiguée, alors elle grimpe sur le lit de Remus et le pousse du coude parce _pousse-toi, Lupin, tu prends toute la place._

.

Deux jours plus tard, Remus est en train de lire dans la cours vide du lycée, assis contre un mur, quand une ombre se dresse devant lui. Ça ne l'étonne pas vraiment, parce qu'il sait que pendant son heure libre de l'après-midi, Black et Potter en ont une aussi.

« Salut Black » dit-il sans lever la tête, mais un sourire vient orner ses lèvres.

« Comment t'as su que c'était moi ? » demande l'autre en venant s'assoir à côté de lui.

« J'sais pas. J'l'ai senti, c'est tout. »

Sirius penche la tête en souriant un peu.

« T'es assez spécial, quand même. Mais je trouve pas ça nul. » il rajoute quand il voit Remus froncer les sourcils. « Si je devais être honnête, je devrai avouer que tu m'intéresses. »

 _Assez spécial._

Remus n'est pas agacé d'entendre ça. C'est vrai qu'il l'est. Mais ça l'ennuie que Black pense ça de lui, parce que c'est comme s'il lui disait _merci mais non, pas assez bien pour moi_ \- mais ça ne le surprend pas.

« Tu veux dire quoi, par _assez spécial_ ? »

L'autre ne dit rien pendant un temps, les yeux perdus dans le vide et le visage neutre. Et puis sa voix s'élève dans l'air encore froid du mois de Mars.

3T'es toujours plongé dans un bouquin. Ou alors tu dis rien. T'as l'air... Perdu. Dans ton monde. C'est bien, je trouve. C'est un truc qu'on voit plus. Je trouve ça nul. Parce que toi, t'as l'air bien dans ta peau, tu rêves. »

« Tu te trompes, tu sais ? »

Remus referme son livre et se frotte les mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer, parce que c'est vrai qu'il fait froid.

« Je suis tellement perdu dans ma tête que je sais plus comment ça fonctionne, en vrai. C'est pour ça que je dis jamais rien. Je préfère regarder les gens, comme ça je peux essayer de comprendre... »

Sirius sourit et lui donne un petit coup d'épaule. « C'est pas vraiment une mauvaise chose. T'es au courant de tout sans prendre part à rien. »

« Mouais. »

.

Ça fait deux semaines que Sirius vient voir Remus pendant son heure de trou, parce que Lily est en dessin et que James est à son entraînement de rugby (1). C'est pas réellement dérangeant pour Remus parce qu'il aime parler avec Sirius et entendre ses histoires sur James et lui.  
Mais ça fait trois jours que Black a disparu et que même Potter ne sait pas où il est. Et c'est pas que c'est grave, mais les examens en fin d'année sont important et Avril, c'est pas vraiment le mois qu'il faut rater.

Alors Remus, Lily et James passent leurs pauses à chercher Sirius dans la ville, parce que jamais il n'a disparu comme ça, sans un mot.

Et un soir, pendant que Remus est en train de lire en écoutant de la musique, il entend quelque chose qui heurte sa vitre.

 _Merde, c'est quoi ça, encore ?_ il se dit en allant vers sa fenêtre. Et quand il voit le caillou sur le rebord et qu'il lève les yeux sur celui qui l'a lancé, il n'en revient pas.

C'est Sirius.  
Sirius, ses cheveux noirs dégoulinants d'eau qui lui tombent dans les yeux, ses yeux gris et son sourire en coin, le sang sur sa joue et ses mains, sa veste en cuir trempée et les gouttes de la pluie de début Avril qui coulent le long de son cou pour se perdre dans son tee-shirt.

Remus ouvre la bouche et cherche quoi dire mais rien ne lui vient sauf _putainputainputain_.  
Pas sûr que ça aide.

« Salut Lupin. »

La voix de Sirius est un peu cassée et _bordel il s'est passé quoi ?_

Remus se secoue et sort par la fenêtre, habillé seulement d'un tee-shirt et d'un jogging. Il n'a pas vraiment prévu de sortir de sa chambre à vingt-trois heures pour parler avec un de ses amis en mauvais état. Mais quand il ouvre la bouche pour parler, l'autre l'interrompt d'un signe de tête et lui fait signe de le suivre.

C'est bizarre, parce que jamais Sirius n'a réagi comme ça, mais Remus n'est plus à ça près. C'est vrai que depuis que Black et Potter, sa vie est constituée de choses bizarres.

Alors il se tait et suit le brun, même s'il est inquiet et qu'il aimerait rentrer, parce qu'il a froid et qu'il pleuviote encore un peu. Ils arrivent enfin à une vieille Ford Anglia(2) encore en bon état garée contre le mur d'enceinte du lycée et Sirius s'adosse à la portière en sortant un paquet de cigarettes. Comme il n'arrive pas à allumer celle qu'il a sortie, Remus pose sa main sur la sienne et le regarde avec un doux sourire.

« Laisse-moi faire, Sirius. »

L'autre laisse tomber sa main et le regarde, ses yeux gris orage à moitié cachés par ses mèches noires qui tombent sur son visage et Remus ne sait pas ce qu'il lui prend, mais il l'embrasse.  
C'est un baiser doux, rassurant et Remus sait que c'est exactement ce qu'il faut à Sirius parce qu'il le sent se détendre contre lui.

Et c'est là, en embrassant Sirius sous la pluie, contre une Ford Anglia, que Remus comprend que toutes les réponses à ses questions sont juste sous ses yeux. Et que même si Sirius est mal en point, ça ne l'empêche pas de le trouver magnifique et de l'emmener dans sa chambre pour le soigner et _on s'en fout de demain, ce qui compte c'est aujourd'hui, maintenant, et toi et moi, Sirius et il faut te soigner._

Alors Black se laisse faire et au final, ils s'endorment tous les deux dans le petit lit une place de Remus, parce que Sirius n'a pas voulu le laisser dormir par terre et qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un avec lui.

Et c'est l'esprit apaisé qu'ils s'endorment ensemble, sans penser à la suite, juste à profiter de l'autre.

.

(1) vu que le Quidditch n'existe pas réellement (c'est un peu plus compliqué mais bref) et que le sport qui me semble en être le plus proche est le rugby, je me suis dit que ça passait.

(2) C'est cette voiture qui m'a donné l'idée pour cet OS, pour la petite histoire. (c'est très beau, comme voiture. Enfin moi j'aime beaucoup).

.

J'espère que cet OS vous a plu ! :D  
Perso j'ai adoré l'écrire, même si parfois, j'arrivais pas à respecter le style d'écriture xD.  
Sur ce, à bientôt !


End file.
